


Your name on my wrist

by alexisriversong



Series: Maritombola 2018 [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Soulmate AU where you have your soulmates name on your wrist but it appears only if you are both alive.Written for the prompt 32-"AU" in the Maritombola by Lande Di fandom





	Your name on my wrist

**Author's Note:**

> NO UNDERAGE HERE!

When it first happened it was not really sure of what it was. Tony knew that people had soulmate marks all over the word but he was already too old for that and thought he was never getting one himself.

It was really strange to get a Soul Mark at his age. It would mean his soulmate was born when he was already twenty five.

He was just a child! He decided them there that he was not going to meet him. Ever. A twenty five years difference was too big. They surely would have nothing in common. Also, there were so many Peters out there.

Sometimes, he found himself looking down at the name scribbled in orderly letters on his wrist. It had changed over the years while his soulmate learnt to write. At first, it was written in printed letters, like they had been written by a computer. They had started to change early. The boy apparently started learning to write when he was only three...

During his time in captivity, that name had been his anchor to reality more than once.

After everything ended up being a disaster with Obadiah trying to kill him and the creation of Iron Man, Tony found himself caressing his wrist more often than usual.

Pepper noticed but said nothing. Their relationship just friendly after he told her he needed a cover relationship. She had no soul mark herself and understood his need to be left alone after all that happened to him.

She also knew of the age difference he had with his soulmate and agreed he shouldn't try anything to find him. He wore a heavy watch on his wrist all the time, covering the name.

When he found out about Peter Parker, he knew he was the right one. He saw it when he signed the DNT four the mission in Germany. But it was impossible to understand if Peter only felt awe at meeting his hero or he actually had Tony's name on his wrist.

In the aftermat of the civil war, he tried to distance himself from the kid. He was a fifteen years old, it was illegal even if he felt something other than fatherly affection for the kid.

They had so much in common. They were both geniuses, they loved science and tech. The boy had built his own laptop from scratch using only what he found in the trash, he had created his own web shooters and the amazing web fluid allowed him to swing between the skyscrapers of New York and had helped him in the fight with the other Avengers.

He was too perfect for Tony to be able to stay away.

They grew closer and closer during the years. Peter started a real internship with him and he kept helping the little guy. All that, without stopping to study and hang out with his friends and aunt.

He sometimes asked himself if Peter had the power to never sleep from that spider bite.

It was during a fight that he saw it. Peter was now 21 and finishing College, he was still young and sometimes reckless, but who wasn't? Tony could definitely not judge him.

The robots they were fighting sliced trough Peter's suit and sliced his wrist. Tony blasted the robot away and went to check on him.

The robot could have seriously injured the boy he needed to check.

"Peter? Kid? You okay? Nothing vital?"

"It's just a scratch Mr Stark, don't worry about me. I'll just web the cut shut and keep fighting"

And so they did, but at the end of the battle, and back at the compound, Tony insisted to see the wound.

Peter wouldn't show him, keeping the arm to himself. The web had dissolved and the cut was now bleeding again. Tony then snatched the boys arm and started cleaning the wound. Peter could have easily stopped him, but he didn't.

Under the bleeding cut, once cleaned of blood, there was a name, Anthony. Tony didn't notice that the blood had stopped f leaking from the cut and the super healing had started to work. He was too focused on the single word.

"Why?" Was the only thing he could say.

"I... I knew it was you since the first time you saved my life. But you never wanted to meet me. That's one of the reasons I never told you. I knew you knew, but you never said anything. You said than once in your interviews that you never wanted to meet your soulmate. It was enough to be your friend for me"

"Oh, Peter, but you are so much more! I love you. I thought the age difference would be too great, that it was impossible. I never thought I could fall in love with one so young, I thought we'd never have anything in common. We know it's not true now"

Peter was starting to hope for a future with his soulmate, his words so different from the ones he had uttered in various interviews.

"Peter, I was not ready before, I am now"

The boy almost started crying, the love of his life, his soulmate, was saying he loved him back. It was a dream come true.

He had idea how it happened, but one moment they were looking at each other and the next they were kissing. It was a long kiss, a little wet from their happy years, it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are lovely <3


End file.
